Outsiders Vampire Edition
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch,Bass, and Beat are outsiders of Townsville High because of their powers what their classmates don't know is that they're the worlds favorite boy band and vampires looking for their mates who knows who will be their mates
1. The Beginning

Hey guys Ruffboy here and what I want to say is first off thank you for giving my story a try I hope that it won't disappoint you and this a sort of remake of one my old stories Outsiders but with a twist hence the title so I hope you enjoy this story and review with questions and even private message me OCs I would love to put them in the story and enjoy

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's me and my two best and only friends Bass and Beat and we're the outsiders of our school only because of we have powers but what they don't know is that we're vampires too which is why our eyes are dark shades of green with mine being the darkest then Bass's eyes then lastly Beats eyes

Anyway I'm wearing a black T-shirt that has a flaming White B with Green fire with black jeans with a chain in the right pocket with Black,green, and grey high top Adidas Bass is wearing a plain green shirt with his black leather jacket with three green stripes on each shoulder and his hair is raven black and he has a braided pony tail that goes to mid leg navy blue jeans with high top Black and green Nikes

Beat is wearing a plaid Black,Green,and White button down with a white under shirt with blue jeans with high top black and green Osiris anyway we're backstage waiting to go on and we can hear the crowd shouting from in here without using our vampire hearing "alright guys you're on." our manager Blake said we nodded "alright Blake." Bass said

We run on stage and wave to the crowd "alright now this one goes to the people who hate us and our band." I said the crowd boos at the people who hate us

Don't Ya Wish U Were Us from Lemonade Mouth

Butch:

my girl is hotter then then your girl

you know it you know it

my ride is sweeter then your ride

you know it, you know it

don't ya wish u were us(us)

don't ya wish u were us(us)

you know we own this party

you know we run this town

I'm about to steal your girlfriend

I'm about to knock you down

sorry but your train has left the station

maybe u should try a permanent vacation

never even got an invitation did ya?did ya?

hey! (hey) what!?( what)

don't ya wish u were us

hey! (hey)what? (what)

don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're LOL we're BIG

no one really likes you that much

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah. don't ya wish u were us

Yeah I score in every game now

you know it , you know it

you ride the pine for nine now

you blew it , you blew it

don't ya wish u were us(us)

don't ya wish u were us(us)

you know we rule this beach yo

we kick sand in your face

we're gonna crash your birthday

and eat up all your cake

sorry but your train has left the station

maybe u should try a permanent vacation

you're a member of the loser nation

loser, loser

hey! what!? don't ya wish u were us

hey! what? don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're L.O.L. we're BIG

no one really likes you that much

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah don't ya wish u were us

yeah yeah

I nudge Bass and we get close to this group of girls

now all the pretty girls are waiting

to get their pictures taken

with the Ruffs

don't ya wish u were us

I sang then I grab one of their hands and kissed it and the group goes wild I chuckled and I stand back up and start walking

yeah don't ya wish you were us

well don't ya?

hey! what!? don't ya wish u were us

hey! what? don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're LOL we're BIG

no one really likes you that much

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah yeah

don't ya wish u were us

yeah yeah

woo!

its the Crush

don't ya wish u were us

I sang then the crowd goes wild we smile and I sign the mic and I throw it into the crowd then we take a bow and walk off stage waving to the crowd "that was the best crowd we've ever had." Beat said sitting in the office chair he always request when we get a dressing room "you say that after every concert." I said as Bass and lay on the couches

Bass and I are playing with the crosses that are our necks it's the key to unlock our inner vampire form but there's an eye on each of the crosses which our inner vampires talk to us and the funny part is that our inner vampires are just like us and the only way to unlock them is our mate can take it off then we can unlock our inner vampire when we want to

"guys there's a bunch of girls here to see you guys." our bodyguard said we call him Bull well he's like a bull and he doesn't care that we call him that "send in four and ask the rest to leave politely." Beat said he's the kindest of the three of us then four girls run in Beat puts his hands out "whoa whoa calm down." Beat said then he looks at one "alright you first." he said one girls walks up with drum sticks

I get up and I look at the drum sticks "can I see those?" I asked she nods and I look at the drum sticks and I find my signature "hey Bass these the drums sticks I threw into the crowd last year." I said he look us "really I thought two people got them." he said then I hand them to him he looks over them "yup these are definitely yours." he said then I sign them again and I hand them back to her "congrats on getting both of them." I said then I sit in Beat's office chair

"anyway what's your name?" Beat asked "S-S-Sandy." she said "well Sandy what do you want me sign?" Beat asked she pull out a poster "this please." she said then Beat signs it then Sandy walks out "wasn't that Sandy from school?" I asked Beat he nodded "I think so." he said "alright what is your name and what do you want me to sign?" Beat asked

"my name is Brute and can you sign my choker and poster?" Brute said Bass and I smirk since that's Beat's crush Brute from school who he always hopes is his mate but Brady said that until you know a person to a deep level, they can just pull off your cross it could be anyone you can even have two mates but the cross will only be pulled off by one person, or you feel your heart beating

"ok here you go." Beat said then he signs and hands Brute back her choker so if she put it on you would see Beat's signature then she walked out of the room clearly holding in her excitement I nudged Bass "your turn." I said Beat sits down on the couch "what's your name and what do you want me to sign?" Bass asked then he realized he didn't have a sharpie

"yo Butch throw me a sharpie." he said I pick one up and I throw it at him "my name is Butterfly and can you sign my bass and this poster?" she asked then the sharpie hits Bass in the head then lands in his hand "sure there you go." he said as he signs the bass and the poster then Butterfly hugs him "thank you." she said then she walks out staring at her bass

I stand up and Bass hands me the sharpie "what's your name and what can I sign for you?" I asked "my name is Buttercup and you can sign my drum sticks and poster." she said I nodded and I signed them both "there you go." I said "thanks." she said then she walks out "ok now I feel like this is bull shit Bass gets a hug and a thank you, Butch gets a thanks and I get silence this is bull shit." Beat said angry Bass and I laugh

"life can be a bitch." I said then I pat him on the back then we get our stuff a look both ways then we flit home (A/N flit means to move with speed or move quickly in other words super speed) then we walk through the door and we see Bloom and Brady sitting on the couch we put our stuff down "what's up brotha." Brady said as I walk passed him he puts his hand up and I high five him

Then we sit on the other couches "hey guys how was the concert?" Bloom said "not bad the crowd was great." Beat said since Bloom knows that we're the Ruffs and she lives here since she's Brady's Mate and she's a werewolf and what they're doing is at some point Brady wants to propose to Bloom then do the mating ritual

"well that's good to here." she said the way Bloom acts she's like the mother of the house and we even call her mom when she ask us to do something for shits and giggles "alright time for you guys to go to bed its a school night." she said we chuckled and stood up "alright." we said then we leave "Night Brady Night Mom." we said then we run to our room since Bloom hates it when we call her mom

(the next day during gym class)

We're in gym class and we do things different from the others since they don't like us we asked the gym teacher if we could do something else and he always agrees since a good friend of ours and right now we're throwing a football "go deep." Bass said I start running then he throws the ball and I catch it but I'm still flying in the air and before I go any further no we don't sparkle in the fucking sun light

That is just some twilight bull shit and we don't burn in the daylight either I'm flying and I crash right into the cheer squad pyramid making it crumble down in other words if this was bowling I would've gotten a strike I open my eyes and I see the entire cheer squad except for Buttercup,Butterfly, and Brute

"nice job outsider you screwed up our pyramid again!" Sandy said yup the same Sandy who has a pair of my old drum sticks then they each give me one hard kick which hurt like fuck but thanks to vampire healing each time one person kicked right before I got kicked again my wounds were already healed I stand up and dust myself off and I look down and I pick up my beanie and I put it back on my head

"weekly kicking from the cheer team?" Bass asked as he and Beat walk up to me I smirk "yup I got a strike how many is that?" I asked then I look at Beat he adjust his glasses which are fake it's just a disguise "that would be your third one so that would mean you got a turkey." he said we laugh and Bass and I fist bump we start to walk away

(Time skip to lunch)

We're sitting there we're already done eating "no Deadpool can't die I keep telling you that." Beat said "I know but could he die to Wolverine?" his inner Vampire asked ever since Beats inner vampire started watching what Beat watches they both debate over the stupidest of things "hey guys the prank in action?" I asked they both nod and we turn to the cheerleaders table and all of a sudden a bunch of green paint falls right on them all

The way we did it was awesome too since we thought it would be funny to put Outsiders on there foreheads but on Buttercup's,Butterfly's, and Brute's foreheads we put our name on our crush all we hear is a bunch of screaming then I get a phone call "Hey Butch i need yours,Bass, and Beat's help." Brady said "alright what do you need?" I said

"I want to propose to her at your next concert." he said I nodded "sure." I said "oh and her sister and her sisters friends are coming for dinner tonight bye." Brady said then he hung up "damn it Brady." I said "Bitch alert 3 o'clock." Beat said we look at our wrist then we start laughing "Outsiders!" Sandy shouted then we run out of the lunch room (A/N I know what it's called I can't spell it)

We're laughing then Beat runs into Brick the captain of the football team "hey outsider time for your beating." Brick said as he grabs Beat by his collar "put him down!" Bass and I shouted "and what are you losers going to do if I don't?" he said smirking I nod at Bass he makes a fire pistol and shoots it near Brick's foot "that was a warning shot next shot won't be." Bass threatened

"you guys wouldn't be so confident if you guys didn't have your powers." Boomer said "well then how about us vs you guys and the rest of the foot ball team if we win you leave us alone if you win we can't use our powers." I suggested I put my hand out "deal?" I asked Brick slaps my hand away "Deal see you losers after school in front of the entire student body." Brick said

"fucken Faggot." I muttered Bass and Beat nodded

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this remake and remember review with Questions and Song Request and Private message me OCs and good night everybody


	2. Proposal

Hey guys Ruffboy here and what inspired me for the inner vampire was the anime Rosario+Vampire I thought that it would add some humor for those who haven't read the Original Outsiders story I wrote Beat is known for arguing with a voice in his head but now with the inner vampire able to talk to him the humor is going to be more funny than him just arguing with himself and I hope you enjoy this chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

We walk onto the football field "we were thinking you weren't going to show up." Brick said then he cracks his knuckles I smirk "oh we wouldn't miss it for the world." I said "now it's time for your beating." Boomer said then they charge at us we stand there then when they get close we start charging too

I slide on the ground tripping two guys then i get up and I see that I'm about to get punch I block it then I punch him in the nuts "block counter nut punch." I said then I chuckled then I turn around and then I get punched in the face

Bass runs and uses two guys to do a backflip since they were going to clothes line him he does a back flip and kicks them both in the face then he gets punched in the face and lands next to me then Beat runs and does like I did and he punches three guys in the nuts then he get punched and lands next to Bass and I

Then the football team kicks and punches us but we're not knocked out we pretend to be we're all bruised up "looks like its no powers for you losers anymore." I heard Brick say I feel that all of Bass's, Beat's, and my wounds have fully healed I smirk

Then I smash one elbow on the ground then I smash the other then I smash them both on the ground knowing that I gained everyone's attention then I spring up and I land on my feet I crack my neck "who said we were done?" I said smirking then Beat springs up then smashes his fist onto the ground then stands up Bass makes fire come out of his back and he springs up then cracks his knuckles

They look at us angrily then they charge at us and we charge at them

Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf

I see your dirty face, high behind your collar

What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God

To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie

And you take your time and you do your crime

Well you made your bed, I'm in mine

Because when I arrive

I bring the fire, make you come alive

I can take you higher what this is, forgot?

I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

I punched two guys hard enough in the face to knock them out but not to kill them then I trip two guys then I kick them both in the head head knocking them out too

Now the son's disgraced

He, who knew his father

When he cursed his name

Turned, and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart

So he stuck his middle finger

To the world, to the world to the world

And you take your time and you stand in line

Well you'll get what's yours, I got mine

Bass does a hand spin tripping four guys then when he gets up he swings his foot around knocking out all four of them

Because when I arrive

I bring the fire, make you come alive

I can take you higher what this is, forgot?

I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Yeah! Wayne's world

Planet Rock, panties drop

And the tops and she gonna rock 'til the camera stop

And I sing about angels like Angela (rock) and Pamela (rock)

And Samantha (rock) and Amanda and Tamara

I'm in here up like bitch what's up

Beat slides again tripping three guys then he kicks them in the head knocking them out then Boomer runs up to him and tries to punch him he blocks it then punches Boomer in the face then he does an uppercut knocking Boomer out

Mechanic, me, I can fix you up

I can fuck you up, I can fuck you down

Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town

And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound

Big ass rocks like on the ground

Dirty like socks that's on the ground, Weezy

Because when I arrive

I bring the fire, make you come alive

I can take you higher what this is, forgot?

I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Just let it rock

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

I'm back like I forgot something, I'm something

Rollin' Rock rubbing rap running

Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach

Brick runs up to me I block his attack then I do a round house kick making him fall to the ground

Like Wayne the personal trainer

My aim is perfect I'll fuck ya, period, like the reminder

I wish I could be, as cruel as you

And I wish I could say, the things you do

But I can't and I won't live a lie, no not this time

Bass and i walk over to Brick who is now kneeling "I wish I could as cruel as you and I wish I could say, the things you do but I can't and I won't live a lie no not this time." Bass said quoting the final lines of Let It Rock I do a butterfly flip and I kick Brick in the face knocking him out "were you quoting Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf?" Beat asked

Bass nodded "that obvious?" Bass asked Beat and I nodded then the cheerleaders who were dating someone on the football team rush to their sides meaning Blossom the goodie two shoes and Bubbles the dumb blonde we start to walk away "hey you stop right there!" we turn around and see a furious cheer squad

"now that the football team is injured we won't be able to win tomorrows game thanks to you!" Bubbles shouted "well its their fault they agreed to the deal and lost so leave us the fuck alone!" I shouted then we walk away

(later that day)

We're sitting there on the couch then we hear the door open "hey guys I'm home!" Bloom said as she walks into the living room "hey Mom." Beat said then Bloom slaps him on the back of the head "stop calling me mom now where's Brady?" she asked "he's in his room." I said laughing Beat rubs the back of his head

"dude you know that she doesn't like to be called mom that's why Bass and I smart we do it behind her back where she can't hear or punch us." I said then I take a sip of my drink and I see Buttercup,Butterfly, and Brute I do a spit take making my chair fall back and my drink lands on Beat cause Bass did a fire shield

"what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I pick my chair back up "my sister persuaded me cause she wanted me to meet my brothers in law." Butterfly said "what are you doing here?" she asked I look at her confused "didn't Bloom tell you Bass,Beat, and I live here with my older brother Brady who she's dating." I said leaning back in my chair

Butterfly was surprised "so that means you're going to my brother in law?" she asked I nodded "why does the world hate me? Out of all of the men in the world my sister had to be dating one of the outsiders' brother." Butterfly said sadly "you act like I'm happy with this I'm just going along with this because I want my brother to be happy." I said

"alright guys let's start dinner." Beat said then we walk into the kitchen "alright guys the usual?" Bass asked Beat and I nodded then we use our vampire speed to get everything after awhile we finish "alright guys check list Chicken?" I started "Check." Bass said "Corn." I said "check." Beat said "rice." I said "Check." Bass said "and finally mashed potatoes." I said "and check we got everything." Beat said

"alright Bass it's your turn to signal dinner." I said Bass nodded and ran out and grabbed his bass and came back the funny part is we have a speaker in the living room and we have Bass's bass plugged into it we smirk Beat and I put in ear plugs we give Bass a thumbs up he nodded then he jumps into the air and plays the loudest note

"aahhhh!" we hear everyone scream we start laughing "yup that really let them know." I said then Bass runs upstairs and puts his bass back and we unplug the speaker then everyone walks into the kitchen and Bass,Beat and I are eating at the island while everyone sits that the table

"alright now what do we do after we're done?" Beat asked Bass and I shrug "don't know." I said then we finish eating then we go upstairs and I grab five tickets and backstage passes and I make an ice bow and I put the tickets and backstage passes on the arrow then I make an ice clone to open the door then I shoot the arrow near Brady's head

Then my ice clone disappears then I hear a bunch of squealing Jesus fucking Christ I'm lucking I'm a vampire I would've went deaf

(time skip to concert)

"alright Brady we get it!" Bass said annoyed "what Bass means is don't worry we got this." I said "alright Ruffs you're up." Blake said we nodded then the four of us get our mics "alright Brady wait til I introduce you." I said then Bass,Beat and I run on stage "what's up guys!" I shouted then crowd cheers "that's what I love to hear now introducing my brother Brady!" I said then Brady runs on stage the crowd claps

"alright this is my brother Brady and he'll be singing this first song with us to is girlfriend Bloom." I said the crowd awes

Marry me by Jason Derulo

Butch:

105 is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

Bass:

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

Brady:

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say will you marry me

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

Youre the love of my life

Beat:

You know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day, I wont be able to ask you loud enough

Brady:

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say will you marry me

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you, girl I have you

So get right down on bended knee

Butch:

Nothing else would ever be

Better, better

The day when I say

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I will mean it

Brady:

I'll say will you marry me

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say will you marry me

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me baby

Bass:

105 is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

We sang then Bass,Beat and I walk over to Bloom and help her on stage "guys what's going on?" she asked then she turns to Brady who is on one knee with a ring out "Bloom will you marry me?" Brady asked Bloom looks surprised and starts crying "yes I will." she said excited then Brady puts the ring on her finger then they kiss

Bass,Beat, and I start clapping "alright for this next song we're going to need to need the soon to be weds and there are three tickets with an one of our names on it." I said then I see Buttercup,Butterfly,and Brute walk on stage we totally rigged this

"alright guys it's time to get Rowdy!" I shout the crowd starts to scream "alright girls just have fun." I said they nodded

Whatever by Hot Chelle Rae

Butch:

What, whatever

Na na na na na

What, what, whatever

Na na na na na

I woke up late, again, gonna get fired for sure this time

So I hit, the snooze, and sleep till 4 in the afternoon

The state, I'm in, is bound to land me in the loony bin

And I don't care at all

Bass:

What, whatever

When the girl you like thinks you're gay

What, whatever

You got a bunch of bills you can't pay

What, whatever

When nothing's ever going your way

Beat:

Whatever

When you shit, out of luck

And you're feeling stuck, say

So, what, whatever

Hey, hey, life ain't fair

Three in the air if you just don't care

Butch:

Hey, hey, life ain't fair

Three in the air if you don't care

I was talking on, the phone

Ran into the back of a Cadillac

Then I hit, the gas

So the six foot chick wouldn't kick my ass

But I'm not, alone

My friends were all there when I got home

And we don't care at all

Bass:

What, whatever

When the girl you like thinks you're gay

What, whatever

You got a bunch of bills you can't pay

What, whatever

When nothing's ever going your way

Whatever

When you shit, out of luck

And you're feeling stuck, say

Beat:

So, what, whatever

Hey, hey, life ain't fair

Three in the air if you just don't care

Hey, hey, life ain't fair

Three in the air if you don't care

Butch:

We're going out, on the town again

Better find a hot tub, cause we're jumping in

Cause you know

(i know)

That today straight sucked

And if you don't give a, what, I don't give a what

Bass:

We're going out, on the town again

Better find a hot tub, cause we're jumping in

Cause you know

(i know)

That today straight sucked

And if you don't give a, what, I don't give a what

Beat:

When the girl you like thinks you're gay

What, whatever

You got a bunch of bills you can't pay

What, whatever

When nothing's ever going your way

Whatever

All:

When you shit, out of luck

And you're feeling stuck, say

So, what, whatever

Butch:

Hey, hey, life ain't fair

Three in the air if you just don't care

Hey, hey, life ain't fair

Three in the air if you don't care

Na na na na na

Na na na na na

We finished singing and crowd cheers "alright guys good night!" we shouted then we took a bow "thanks guys for being on stage with us." I said to Buttercup,Butterfly, and Brute they smile and nod "thank you for having us." Buttercup said then we start to walk to our dressing room

"good luck and congrats bro." I said then I high five Brady then we go to our dressing room then I get a phone call so I walk into the next room "hello?" I answered "hello is this Butch from the RowdyRuff boys?" they asked "yes it is and whom am I speaking to?" I asked "I'm Sarah from With the Stars and I would like to interview you guys on live tv." she said

I thought for a second "alright sure we'll do it." I said "thank you thank you thank you." she said excited then she hung up then I put my phone back in my pocket and I walk back into the room "alright guys we got an interview tomorrow." I said they nodded then we leave and we flit home

(time skip to before the interview)

We're wearing what we usually wear for school since we agreed that we were tired of the double life "alright now introducing the RowdyRuff boys!" Sarah shouted the audience start cheering we wave to the crowd and we sit down "alright guys we're going to ask you guys some questions and then you'll perform at the end alright?" Sarah explained

We nodded "alright." we said "alright first question since you guys are still teens what school do you guys go to and your popularity status?" she asked "well we go to Townsville High a public school and our popularity status is Outsiders." I answered "why outsiders?" she asked "well because we can do this." I said and I make an ice wolf Bass makes a fire fox and Beat makes an earth Ox

"whoa that is a amazing you guys are truly a special band." Sarah said "thanks." I said "and what we're wearing now are disguise like Butch's Beanie, my wig, and Beats Glasses." Bass said then we take off our stuff and now we look like we do if we were on stage "alright next question that I feel like most girls are asking are you guys single or do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"nope all three of us are single." I said then I feel my phone vibrate I pull it out my pocket and I that it's Blake "hey what's Blake?" I asked "Butch you guys are doing a great job so far but time to inform everyone that the RowdyRuff boys are going on tour this summer." he said "really that's awesome alright I'll tell them." I said then I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket

"who was that?" Sarah asked "that was our manager Blake and he just told me that The RowdyRuff boys are going on tour this summer!" I shouted then the crowd starts to cheer "alright guys next question." Sarah started

(After the Interview)

"alright guys give it up for the RowdyRuff Boys!" Sarah shouted

Play my Music from Camp Rock

Butch:

Music

A-turn on that radio

As loud as it can go

Wanna dance until my feet cant feel the ground

Say goodbye to all my fears

One good song, they disappear

And nothing in the world can bring me down

Bass:

Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, theres no faking

What you feel when you it ride it home, yeah

Musics in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

Its the one thing on my mind

Beat:

Musics got control

And Im never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

Music

Got my six string on my back

Dont need anything but that

Everything I want is here with me

Butch:

So forget that fancy car

I dont need to go that far

And whats driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping, Earth shaking, heartbreaking, theres no faking

What you feel when youre on a roll, yeah, yeah

Bass:

Musics in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

Its the one thing on my mind

Musics got control

And Im never letting go, no, no

Beat:

I just wanna play my music

I just wanna play my music

Cant imagine what itd be like

Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs

So I can sing along

Butch:

Musics in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

Its the one thing on my mind

Musics got control

And Im never letting go, no, no

Bass:

I just wanna play my music

Musics in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

Its the one thing on my mind

Beat:

Musics got control

And Im never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

All night long

Yeah

We finished and the crowd cheers "alright thats it for this episode of With The Stars I'm Sarah and I'll see you next time." Sarah to the camera "and we're finished." one stage hand said "thanks guys." Sarah said "No problem." I said then we leave


	3. Tour

Hey guys Ruffboy here and one question I got was is it going to be Butch and Buttercup from Air Gal and my answer is I don't know and I can't make any promises because the way I write is that an idea will pop into my head and I'll write the chapter based on that one idea that I had and the reason I can't make any promises is because I don't know the pairings and I'm writing the fucking story

The reason I don't know the pairings is because of I'm debating on weither to pair them with the girls or my OCs that come in later in the story like its either going to be ButchXButtercup or ButchXBreeze again I don't know but when I do know we'll find out together so keep reviewing with questions send in song request or even OCs and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

We walk into the house and we are instantly tackled and we look up to see Buttercup,Butterfly, and Brute we lightly push them off of us and we dust ourselves off "what was that for?" Bass asked "well we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out with us?" Butterfly asked we look at them confused

We look at each other then we look back at them "umm I don't know we'll think about it." I said then we walk past them and go to our room "Butch what are you doing we've had a crush on them since 6th grade and they ask us out and you say we'll think about it." Beat said "look Beat I know we've had crushes on them but right after we get rid of one part of our triple life now the whole world and our school know that we're rock stars but they don't know about us being vampires." I said

"and the reason I said we'll think about it is because it's a bit weird for me to think that someone who usually doesn't even know i exist and just calls me outsider and then finds out that I'm part of one the world's most famous bands and asks me out is about the most stupidest thing to just say yes to." I explained "at first I was with Beat now I see that Butch has a valid point." Bass said

"thank you Bass." I said then I lay on my bed and I start strumming on my guitar then Bass starts strumming on his bass then Beat starts playing his keyboard

Bartender by Rehab

Butch:

Bartender I really did it this time

Broke my parole to have a good time

When I got home it was 6 AM

The door was locked so I kicked it in

She was trippin on the bills

Bass:

I think she was high on some pills

She threw my shit out into the yard

Then she called me a bum and slapped me real hard

And in my drunken stupor

Beat:

I did what I should have never done

and now I'm sittin here, talking to you

Drunk and on the run

All:

I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside

Waitin' for my ride on the outside

She stole my heart, in the trailer park

So I jacked the keys to her dad ' car

Crashed that piece of shit, then stepped away

Butch:

u know moe I'll probably get ten years

So just give me beers till they get here

Yea I know the sun is comin up

And y'all are probably get ready for closin up

But I'm trying to drown my soul

Bass:

I'm tired of this life on the dirt road

Everything that I love is gone

And I'm tired of hangin on

Shes got me

All:

I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside

Waitin' for my ride on the outside

She stole my heart, in the trailer park

So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car

And crashed that piece of shit, then stepped away

Butch:

Guess it was meant to be

Romance is misery

So much for memories

And now I am headed to the penitentiary

See me on TV

The next cop series

I am a danger

I guess I should've did something about my anger

But I never learn

Real things I don't concern

I pour kerosene on everything I love

And watch it burn

I know it's my fault

But I wasn't happy it was over

She threw a fit

So I crashed that piece of shit

Bass:

And now I am going back again

Back to the pen to see my friends

When we all pile off that county van

they'll ask me where I've been

Beat:

I've been at a bar on the inside

Waitin' for my ride on the outside

She stole my heart, in the trailer park

So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car

I Crashed that piece of shit then stepped away

All:

Naaa naaaa na naa na na naaaa naaa naaa na na na naaaa

NA NA NA NA NAA NA NAA NA

well i'm sittin at a bar on the inside

And i'm waitin on ride on the outside

You know i crashed that piece of shit

then i stepped awaaaay

yeeaahhh

i stepped away

you know i crashed that piece of shit

then i stepped awaaaaaaayy

We finished singing we looked at and each other and smiled

(time skip to the start of the tour)

We finished packing the bus I walk off the bus "alright guys we got everything and now we just have to wait for Brady and Bloom." I said they nodded then Brady and Bloom walk out with suit cases "speak of the devil." Bass said "you guys ready?" Beat asked "yes I'm so excited we get to travel across the U.S together as a family." Bloom said

We laughed "alright then Bloom lets go we're just waiting for you guys." I said then we load the bus with their stuff "alright time for the tour to start." Bass said we fist bump then the tour starts then I get a phone call "hey Blake." I answered "Butch on your first stop theirs a new music store opening and I want you guys to give them a surprise visit for the fans." he said I nodded "alright we'll do it." I said "good and it's going to be on live T.V." he said then he hung up

I smile well that's Blake for you he always wants us to have good exposure "alright guys we're going to make a surprise appearance at the grand opening of a music." I said they nodded "when?" Beat asked "on our first stop." I said then I sat down since we're going to be sitting on the bus for a while

(at the first stop)

"finally." Bass said as he steps off of the bus "fresh air." Bass said we shake our heads at him "alright guys it's time to go to that music said we walk to the music store and we finally get there and there's a bunch of people with security holding them back then we walk and one person sees us "oh my god it's the RowdyRuff Boys!" she shouted then everyone else starts screaming

We smile and wave I look down and find two tape measures I pick them up and put them in my pocket we get near the door I walk over and I see that Beat is thinking "what are you thinking?" I asked "I wonder how it feels?" he asked then he puts his arm into the crowd and he starts getting pulled in "Beat No!" Bass said as he starts pulling on Beat

Bass loses his grip and let's Beat go "no Beat we have to go in there after him." Bass said I slap him "it's to late man he's a goner." I said then Bass grabs a trumpet and starts playing it I solute I look at him "why are you playing here comes the bride?" I asked he shrugged then he pulls out a sharpie signs the trumpet and gives it to the first girl he saw "here you go." he said handing it to her then she fainted

"I found two measures you know what that means?" I asked Bass smirked "tape measure sword fight." Bass said I throw now to him "you know it." I said then we make the tape measures look like swords by pulling out the part that is used for measuring and made it stay there instead of retracting then we get into battle stances after a awhile I use my tape measure to make Bass's tape measure retract making it not look like a sword

"and the winner and reigning champion is Butch." I said then I spin the tape measure then I make it retract then we look to the crowd then Beat comes pouncing out like in the lion king where mufasa leaps out of the stampede and Beat clings to the wall "he's lucky that he can stick to walls." I said Bass nods then I look to my left and see the news

I nudged Bass and we watch "and as for our future generation they might not have jobs." he said I look at him "oh he'll no come Bass let's go." I said he nodded

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

We're hanging out with the other cheerleaders and we're going to Sandy's house when we all through the door her parents are watching the news "boring." Brute said then we see the news guy get pushed by Butch and Bass walks on screen

Thank you by MKTO

Butch:

Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers

The future cougars. The Mary Jane abusers

The ones that chose to be losers

for all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts RRB

This one's for you role models

Bass:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Thank you for feeding us years of lies

Thank you for the wars you left us to fight

Thank you for the world you ruined overnight

Butch:

But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine

Thank you for the world you broke

Like yolk and it ain't no joke

So cold and there ain't no coat

Just me, my friends, my folks

And we gonna do what we like

Bass:

So raise that bird up high

And when they ask you why

Just stand there laugh and smile

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Butch:

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Bass:Thank you)

Bass:

Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."

Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down

Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds

We ain't comin' down (Butch:Come on). We ain't comin' down (Butch:Hey)

Look, ma, I finally made it

This world is too damn jaded

Butch:

My life is just like Vegas

Go big, go home get faded

Been a prob since '92

Can't shut me down curfew

And them girls I'll take a few

Bass:

Do what I wanna do

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Butch:

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Na na na na (hey)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Thank you)

Bass:

Thank you from the bottom of my heart

From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart

I say

I say, "Thank you."

Yeah, yeah

Then they jump onto the news van and start stomping and fist pumping

Butch:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Bass:

We are the ones, the ones you left behind

Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

(Butch:Thank you)

Na na na na (Butch:hey)

Butch:

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Bass:Thank you)

Bass:

Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it

If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it

It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it

Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out

They finished singing "looks like they can really make the news interesting." I said Buttercup and Brute nod the news camera man is still filming them "come on we gotta help Beat but we jump off in style." Butch said then they back up and start running then they do a cartwheel then Bass does a backflip and Butch does a butterfly flip off of the van

Then they start walking to a crowd where we see Beat on a wall "I wish I could meet them again." Sandy said "we see them everyday." Buttercup said everyone looked at us "how?" Hannah asked "my older sister is engaged to Butch's older brother Brady." I said then I look to the tv "look there's my sister." I said

Then we all look and we see Butch and Bass talking to Brady and Bloom "wow that is so cool do you think we could come with you guys sometime?" Sarah asked "sure." Brute said then we walk upstairs "so what are they like?" Brianna asked

(Butch's P.O.V)

After the music store we decided to go to the mall and we're stuck at a fucking woman's clothing store Bass,Beat and I are bored I look to my left and I see a girl wearing a green t-shirt with and ice block on it with grey jeans that go her knees with green low top converse who looks bored out of her mind like us I get up and walk over and I sit next to her "bored too?" I asked she looks up at me "yup I was forced to come here by my older sister." she said

"yeah I know how you feel I was dragged here by my brothers fiancé." I said we smile at each other "I'm Breeze." she said "Butch." I said "come on let's go somewhere where it doesn't smell like shit." I said she giggled and we leave the store and we go to a music store and we look at guitars "wow." she said I walk over and see that she's looking at a guitar

Thats Green that looks like its been frozen with an ice block on it I smile "it matches your shirt." I said she smiles at me "yeah I know and that's why I want it." she said "but I can't afford it." Breeze said sadly then she walked and looked at other guitars I pick up the guitar and I buy it and I get a case and I put the guitar in the case and I walk over to Breeze

She looks sad "whoa Breeze why are you so sad?" I asked "because someone bought the guitar that I wanted and who knows if there's another one like that." she said I smile then I hand her the case she looks at me confused then she opens the case and sees the guitar she wanted "really you're giving this to me?" she asked

I smile "you did want it." I said she smiles and hugs me "thank you Butch." she said "you're welcome Breeze." I said then I feel something vibrate "what the fuck was that?" I asked "sorry I'm just a little bit hungry." Breeze said "come on let's feed the beast." I joked then we left and went to the food court

After we were done eating we just sat there and talked "are you serious?" she asked laughing "yes I'm serious that's why he now knows not to fall asleep before Beat and or me." I said then we both laughed then I look down and see that under her hand the table was turning to ice "how did you do that?" I asked she looks down and sees

"well um I have ice powers you must think that I'm an outsider like the rest of my school." she said I shake my head "no we're the same." I said she looks at me then I make an ice wolf and it jumps off of my hand onto the table "wow I can't even you that." she said amazed "it took me a while to learn all you have to do is just put a little bit of yourself into the wolf." I said

Then she makes an ice female wolf and then it jumps out of her hand "hey I did it." she said I chuckled "you're a natural." I said then the wolves lay next to each other as if they were in love then we look into each others eyes and I feel my heart beat "so she's my mate." I thought to myself then my cross starts floating then a cross comes from inside her shirt

The crosses start floating towards each other oh yeah I forgot also if your mate is a vampire your heart will beat or both of your crosses will come together as of they were magnets we look at each other "that means you're a." Breeze started "vampire." I said then the crosses stop floating "um lets get back to the clothing store." I said she nodded then we walk to the clothing store

There's a woman checking out "well I'll see you around Butch." Breeze said then we exchange numbers then she leaves with the woman then she comes running back and kisses me then we part "see you later frosty." she said then she ran back out I smile and I walk over the guys and Bass is passed out and Beat is just sitting there

He sees me "what are you so happy about?" he asked "I think I found my mate." I said he looked at me surprised then he smiles "nice job man." he said then we fist bump then we look at Bass and smirked we pick him up and throw him into the fountain and we start laughing while he stands there "you guys are dicks." he said then after a while he dries off and we go back to the bus

Then I get a phone call I look at my phone and see Buttercup how the fuck did she get my number I answer "hello?" I answer "hey Butch where are you guys the cheer leading squad wanted to meet you guys." she said I have s feeling that I'm on speaker "we're in megaville on tour and we won't be back until a week before school starts." I said then I hear a bunch of awes "am I on speaker?" I asked

"yes." she said I pinch the bridge of my nose "goodbye buttercup." I said then I hung up


	4. End of the Tour

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're sitting on the bus still at our first stop and while we're here I've been hanging out with Breeze and we've really got to known each other and I seriously think that I found my mate and anyway since its our last night here Breeze got permission to actually come on the rest of the tour and I'll drop her off 3 weeks before school

So it's Bass,Beat,Breeze and we're sitting at the table playing Mortal Kombat X (yes I know this hasn't came out yet but I'm waiting for it) and its Breeze vs Bass and so far Bass is winning "come on come on." Bass said then Breeze out of nowhere did a quick maneuver and it stunned Bass "oh!" Beat and I said

"finish him." the announcer said Breeze did a fatality scorpion pulls out one of his swords and cuts Lui kang's waist and neck then he kicks him then cuts his head in half "scorpion wins. Fatality." the screen showed a bloody scorpion holding his sword "alright we have a winner of the tournament Breeze!" Beat said then he holds her arm up

"alright guys game time is over time for you guys to get ready." Bloom said "yes Mom." Bass said then he ducks dodging the knife Bloom threw we get ready even Breeze then we walk into the stadium and we're standing behind the certain then I run out and the crowd cheers

"alright guys introducing a friend of mine Breeze!" I said Breeze runs on stage and waves to the crowd "Breeze is going to be performing with us today and performing with me on the first song." I said then the music starts

Face 2 Face by Ross Lynch feat Debby Ryan

Butch:

I've been tryin' to reach you

Breeze:

You know i've been workin' in the studio

Butch:

We should write a new song

Breeze:

Maybe they'll play it on the radio

Butch:

When can we get together

Breeze:

Let's not wait another day

Butch:

Don't forget your guitar

Breeze:

Got it already and i'm on my way

Butch::

It's been so long since I saw you

Breeze:

I was wondering if you were even real(real)

Both:

Now i can't believe my eyes

yeah, you're not pretend

i thought you might be my imaginary friend

You're like a star that landed in from outer space

my world just got a whole lot brighter

now that i can see you face 2 face

i just wanna see ya face 2 face

Breeze:

Imaginary friends can't take your place

Butch:

i need to see ya i need to see ya

With you and me just talkin' face 2 face

face 2 face

Both:

now i can't believe my eyes

yeah you're not pretend

i thought you might be my imaginary friend

you know that no one else could ever take your place

my world just got a whole lot brighter

now that i can see you face 2 face

Both:

i just wanna see ya face 2 face

Breeze:

it's a party everyday

Butch:

face 2 face

Both:

You're brighter

yeah yeah yeah yeahh

We finished singing then the crowd cheers then Bass and Beat run out "alright guys let's do this." I said they nod then the music starts

Where them Girls at by David Guetta feat Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj

Butch:

So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm bout to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said

Bass:

Where dem girls at, girls at?

Where dem girls at, girls at?

Where dem girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends

You're the shit and I love that body

Beat:

You wanna ball, lets mix it, I swear you're good, I wont tell nobody

You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited

Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the party

President's in my wallet, no rules I'm bout it

Blow the whistle for the hotties

Butch:

I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much

Ten to one of me, I can handle that love

Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz

Holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush

Breeze:

So many boys in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm bout to go in

Then he said, I'm here with my friends

He got me thinking and that's when I said

Where dem girls at, girls at?

Where dem girls at, girls at?

Where dem girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Peebe, peebe, who's people barkin'

Two years ago I renewed my license

Anyway why'd I start my verse like that

'Cause I can do it, you can suck on a ballsack

No no I don't endorse that, pause that, abort that

Just the other day mi go London, saw that, kids down the street

Paparazzi, all that

Hey hey what can I say?

Day day day da-day day

Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me

This ain't football why the fuck they tryna tackle me?

Really, I pick dude at the bar like really,

Looking like he wanna good time like really

Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly

Butch:

So many girls in here where do I begin

I see this one, I'm bout to in

Than she said I'm here with my friends

She got to thank us, then that's when he said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Bass:

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Where my girls at uh, hm, uh

Where my girls at uh, hm, uh

Beat:

Yo, where my girls at uh, hm, uh

Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'

So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm bout to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

All:

She got me thinking and that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

We finished singing we link hands and take a bow "thank you and good night." we shouted

(time skip to Breeze and Butch taking Breeze home)

I'm sitting on a plane with Breeze and so far it's the most boring thing I've ever done well second boring anyway eventually we passed out and we land and get our stuff and we drive to Breeze's house and we finally arrive "it was fun having you with us on tour." I said she smiled at me "it was fun thanks for letting come." she said

I smile back then she kisses me then we part ways "bye Butch for now." she said I smile "bye for now." I said then she gets out of the car and walks up to the door and walks in "yes." I said to myself then I start driving since its late I'm going to stay in a hotel and I'm using my laptop and I'm video chatting with Breeze on Skype

"Breeze, Gwen and Abby are here!" her mom shouts "alright! Be right back." she said then she walks out I'm sitting at a desk and I have to fucking piss I get up and leave an ice clone in front of the camera and I go and piss and I get back and Breeze is there with two girls I washed my hands and since they can't see me I make an ice gun and then I fire it but I make the firing sound with my mouth and my clone falls over

"Butch!" she said I walk over and sit down "what?" I asked sitting down they look at me "what?" I asked "what was that gun fire?" she asked I smile I show the gun "this and I made the sound myself." I said chuckling "ok anyway I want you to meet my best friends Gwen and Abby." she said introducing them I do a small wave "this is Butch." she said they look at me surprised

"you mean the Butch from the RowdyRuff Boys?" Gwen asked excited "yup." I said "that is so cool." Abby said "did you ever tell them you went on tour with us?" I asked Gwen and Abby look at Breeze "no she didn't." Abby said "she even got to perform with us." I said Gwen grabs Breeze "why do you always go on the best adventures?" she asked

(the next morning)

I lift my head up and I see Breeze's head on the laptop Gwen in the chair next to her and Abby is in the background on the floor I chuckled then I shut off and pack my stuff and I leave for the air port and I sit there on the plane

(Bass's P.O.V)

Beat and I are sitting in the living room just watching T.V then the door gets busted open and we see Buttercup,Butterfly,and Brute with the cheer leading squad and they're staring at us "um Beat be ready." I said then they start running towards us "Beat now!" I shouted

"wall of sound!" Beat shouted then he splits into five people and uses his sonic scream Butch and I've gotten used to it so it doesn't affect us anymore "alright Beat you can stop!" I shouted then he stops and goes back to being only one person "now first off what do you guys want?" I asked

"we wanted to see you guys and brought the other cheerleaders." Butterfly said then they see that it's only the two of us "where's Butch?" Buttercup asked "he's dropping Breeze off at her house and should be back later today." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I walk up to the door and I open it and I put my stuff back in our room and I walk into the living room "hey guys whoa what's going on here?" I asked surprised at what I'm seeing "hey Butch how was dropping Breeze off?" Beat asked "it was fun got to meet two of her friends and we passed out while talking to each other on Skype." I said

I look down and see the cheerleaders stuck to the ground by rocks and fire "um should I asked?" I asked Beat and Bass shake their heads "no." they said I nodded and I gave a thumbs up for some reason and I walk into the kitchen I grab a soda and come back and I stand next to Bass "let me guess Buttercup,Butterfly, and Brute came over and brought the other cheerleaders and said we wanted to see you guys and brought the other cheerleaders." I said

Bass and Beat nod "pretty much." Bass said I shake my head and I take a sip of my drink then I feel my phone vibrate "hello?" I answer "Butch I know you just got home but I want you guys to do a live T.V concert in an hour." Blake said i look at Bass and Beat "alright sure we'll do it." I said "oh I knew I could always count on you boys." he said then he hangs up

"alright guys we gotta get ready cause we got a show in an hour." I said Bass and Beat nodded then I feel like something is going to hit me so I duck then I see something fly past me luckily I was fast enough to grab it I open my hand and I see tickets "what the hell?" I questioned I look out and I see Bull I smirked and I give him a thumbs up

"who was that?" Bass asked "Bull." I said then we get ready and the girls are still on the ground "let'em go." I said then Bass and Beat get rid of the restraints then the girls see the tickets in my hand "can we have those?" Buttercup asked I look at Bass and Beat who smirked "you want'em?" I asked they nodded I put them in my pocket "come and get'em." I said then we run out the front door

They run after us "but I'm warning ya kids." I said we run down the street with them behind us

Why should I worry from Oliver and Company

Butch:

One minute I'm in Central Park

Then I'm down on Delancey Street

From the Bow'ry to St. Marks

There's a syncopated beat

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo

I'm streetwise, I can improvise

I sang then I see a rig and we run up to it I grab the rope and I kick the lever making us shoot up and land on the roof we look over the edge

Bass:

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo

I'm streetsmart, I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

I may not have a dime

But I got street savoire faire

We run on buildings and jump from roof to roof

Beat:

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just be-bopulation

And I got street saviore faire

The rhythm of the city

But once you get it down

Butch:

Then you can own this town

You can wear the crown

Why should I worry? Tell me.

Why should I care?

Then we slide down a building onto the ground I secretly hand the tickets to Bass then we continue running

Bass:

I Said, I may not have a dime. Oh!

But I got street savoir faire.

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just doo-wopulation.

Beat:

And I got street savoir faire.

Ev'rything goes

Ev'rything fits

They love me at the Chelsea

They adore me at the Ritz

Butch:

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

And even when I cross that line

I got street savoire faire

Then we see where the concert is being held and we run to it then wwe walk in and check in and we start walking to our dressing room "hey Butch!" I hear I look over and see

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review on who you think it is and I don't think anyone can guess goodnight everybody


	5. The RowdyPunk Girls

(Butch's P.O.V)

I see that its my cousin Vinyl "Vinyl." I said then we hugged "what are you doing here?" I asked "just wanted to see my cousin." she said "and i'm the D.J for the show." she said then I feel something vibrate in my pocket I pull out my phone and smile and answer my phone "hey Breeze." I said

"hey Butch what're you doing?" she asked "I'm about to perform on live tv." I answered "oh what channel Gwen and Abby are here and want to watch too." she asked "channel 5." I said "alright Ruff you're on!" Blake shouted "well gotta go." I said "bye I'll be watching and listening." she said then I hang up

(Breeze's P.O.V)

I hang up "I really love Vinyl Scratch she's the only D.J I'll listen too." Abby said "shh shes on." Gwen said then Vinyl for her D.J booth starts introducing the next act "Now introducing my cousin Butch and his band The RowdyRuff Boys!" Vinyl shouted then the guys walk on stage "I didn't know that Butch was related to the Vinyl Scratch wow." Abby said excited

"alright this first song goes to a special friend of mine." Butch starts "wow he seems so excited wonder who he's talking about." Gwen questioned I shrugged "my special friend is a person who actually performed with me on while we were on tour my friend Breeze." he said

Gwen does a spit take and it lands on Abby "wow you mean a lot to Butch." Gwen said as she nudges me "if you know what I mean." she said then she winked at me I blushed since I get what she means "alright I hope you guys like this song and it's dedicated to Breeze." Butch said then they get into position

Radio By Hot Chelle Rae

Butch:

(If you miss me, like I miss you)

I stayed up till 5, last night,

just to say I missed ya,

thank God for free, wifi,

and the key to the mini bar,

we fell asleep, on Skype,

I almost missed my flight

You know that, I need ya, I'm out the door,

hasta lavista, one, two, three, four!

No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,

I'll be singing for you on the radio,

like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,

well you could be in Nashville, and I could be in France,

and here's a little something just to make you dance,

like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

Turn me up all, the way,

pretend I'm right beside you,

like we're on ho-liday,

and pounding Two Buck Chuck,

yeah I've been ev-erywhere,

I've turned the Mona Lisa,

and nothing, I'm seeing,

compares to you,

cuz nobody does it, THE WAY YOU DO

No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,

I'll be singing for you on the radio,

like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,

well you could be in Nashville, and I could be in France,

and here's a little something just to make you dance,

like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

If you miss me, like I miss you,

through the airwaves, I'ma kiss you,

let's g-ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

Everywhere I go, I need ya,

comin' for ya, through the speakers,

right there on the radio,

even when we feel the static,

know our love is automatic,

right there on the radio

Hey turn me up, ah ah, can you hear me?

Singing to you clearly, even when you ain't near me,

Make love through the airwaves,

I hope this song's in your head like hairspray,

I hear your friends say I change so they'd hear say,

they only say that when they're drunk,

so they beer say, anyway,

I wrote you this little song because I wish you were with me,

I'm callin up the station, requesting it in your city, girl

No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,

I'll be singing for you on the radio,

like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,

well you could be in Nashville, and I could be in France,

and here's a little something just to make you dance,

like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

If you miss me, like I miss you,

through the airwaves, I'ma kiss you,

let's g-ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

Ooohh-oo-oo, ooohh-oo-oo

Let's g-ohh-oh-oh, radi-ohh-oh-oh,

Ooohh-oo-oo, ooohh-oo-oo

The crowd cheers I smiled knowing how he feels about me "alright and introducing a few kids for what this whole event is for." Butch said then a few kids walk on stage "alright guys what are your names?" Bass asked "Chase." one boy said "Jacob." the other boy said "Cindy." one girl said "Isabella." the last one said

"alright and what instruments do you guys want to play?" Beat asked "Drums." Chase said "Guitar." Jacob,Cindy, and Isabella said "alright then Chase you're with me and the rest are with Beat." I said everyone nodded "alright Chase play." Bass said then Chase plays a drum solo "alright I can hear you play but I gotta see you play Butch show'em how it's done." Bass said

Then Butch does a drum solo "nice alright Beat." Bass said "not like this." Beat started showing them the wrong way to play "but like this." Beat said showing them the right way to play then they all go back to the center stage "see it easy." Butch said "well we can't all be rockstars." Cindy said "but you can be." Butch said

Heart and Soul from Camp Rock 2

Bass:

Oh

Yeah

All right

Gather 'round, guys

It's time to start listenin'

Practice makes perfect

But perfect's not working

There's a lot more to music

Than knowing where your cue's gonna be

Beat:

You can play all the right notes

But that don't mean you're moving me

But if you can jump like David Lee Roth

Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

Butch:

Strum it, drums

Slide across and runnin'

Butch sang then he slides on the stage

The stage is your home if you learn how to own it

Like the great Stid

There's no way that you can fake it

You've gotta feel the beat before you can move

Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes

And making mistakes

But that won't matter

If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

(Solo)

Bass:

If you're livin' and dyin' for the music inside

If the 1-for-5 never gets old

Then you can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

All right, now take it low

Now I need the spotlight to hit me

Right here

Butch points his guitar at Bass

As the crowd starts to cheer

The crowd cheers

I need the fan to blow right through my rockstar hair

Right here

Beat blows on Bass then they laugh

Beat:

If you can scream like Axl Rose

Or sing like ... off the show

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll, yeah

Butch:

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

they finished then they link hands with the kids and take a bow and wave to the crowd and walk off stage

(Butch's P.O.V)

"nice work guys." I said we each high five then we leave and we flit home and we go into the living room and relax for tomorrow

(the next day)

We're in the hallway "Brick are you really friends with Butch from the RRBs?" a girl asked Brick being his cocky self "yeah we're tight." he said I roll my eyes "I wouldn't be friends with him if my life depended on it." I said "wait why are we wearing our disguises?" Beat asked "I don't know." I said

Then Blake walks up to us "hey guys." he said we look at him surprised "what're you doing here?" I asked "you guys are going to judge rising star this year." he said we nodded "alright." we said then we walk to the auditorium and stand behind the curtain Blake walks on stage

"alright the one who can impress the judges will get a record deal and your judges this year and opening act are the RowdyRuff Boys!" he shouted we walk on stage and the whole school looks at us confused "what're the outsiders doing up there?" I heard someone whisper Beat takes off his glasses I take off my beanie and Bass takes off his wig and now we look like if we were at a concert

"what!" the whole school said surprised "now that that's out of the way Star records is looking for new talent that can dance and sing." I said "take us for example." Bass said i nodded then the music starts then we do some freestyle

Bass and I walk to the edge of the stage and start clapping soon the whole school joins in and Beat does some freestyle he does some locking then he starts tutting then Bass is up he does a hand stand onto a front flip the he does a hand spin then he springs up and does a front flip

Now its my turn I do flares onto air flares then I do a cartwheel into a back flip and I kick the air and I land "alright and that's it alright and now up first Sandy." I said then we sit down at a table

(12 awful acts later)

We're sitting there bored "Next The RowdyPunk Girls." I said then Breeze,Gwen and Abby walk on stage "wait Breeze." I said then I see Vinyl I get up and I walk over to Vinyl "what are you doing here?" I asked "just came to see the contest." Vinyl said "alright then to up their act here's what we do." I said then they walk on stage we walk on after them with Vinyl and her stuff behind us

I give a thumbs up to Vinyl and she starts the music Bass,Beat, and I clone ourselves so there's six of us now then we get into position behind the girls

Something to Dance for/TTYLOXO Mashup by Zendaya and Bella Thorne

Breeze:

A Dream Like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream Like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's A Gift Worth Taking

A Chance For

Abby:

Then This Is Something To Dance For

This Is Something You Dance For

There's A Moment When You Look To Decide

Who Will Fall

Who Will Survive

Breeze:

That's The Moment When You Find It Inside

On The Line

This Is You'r Time

And It's All I Want And It's All I Do

A Dream Like This

Abby:

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream Like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's A Gift Worth Taking

A Chance For

Breeze:

Then This Is Something To Dance For

A Dream Like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream Like This

Abby:

Not Something You Ask For

When It's A Gift Worth Taking

A Chance For

Then This Is Something To Dance For

Then Vinyl starts mixing transitioning to the next song I do a backflip Bass does a side flip and Beat does a front flip

Gwen:

B-B-B my BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll Be

LMHO With The Rest

So

TTYLXOX

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll Be

LMHO With The Rest

So

TTYLXOX

Show Up In The Same Dress

We Don't Know Who Wore It Best

Not Make A Big Deal

Act Like It's A New Trend

Look Good When We Go 'Round Here

Try On These Boots

I Found This Boy Who Said

You're Sweet

He's Got A Best Friend

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll Be

LMHO With The Rest

So

TTYLXOX

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll Be

LMHO With The Rest

So

TTYLXOX

(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)

Then Vinyl mashes both the songs

All:

A Dream Like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream Like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's A Gift Worth Taking

A Chance For

Then This Is Something To Dance For

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll Be

LMHO With The Rest

So

TTYLXOX

A Dream Like This

Not Something You Wish For

A Dream Like This

Not Something You Ask For

When It's A Gift Worth Taking

A Chance For

Then This Is Something To Dance For

Be Be Be My BFF

'Cause IDK What's Coming Next

And I'll Be

LMHO With The Rest

So

TTYLXOX

We finished the the crowd cheers I take the Mic "and we have a winner the RowdyPunk Girls." I said they take a bow "nice job." I said smiling at Breeze "thanks." she said smiling at me (A/N to see what the dance looked like just look up the music video on YouTube)

(1 week later)

It's been a week since rising star and we're giving a surprise visit to Breeze we sneaked into her room and the best part is that Gwen and Abby are here so we decided to do a prank since Bass can make people look like other people we're going to disguise Beat as Breeze's older sister and see what he does

Bass and I hide Breeze's closet and Beat goes into the hallway "hey Bella." Breeze said to Beat in disguise we start chuckling "anyway Breeze what're you guys up to?" Beat asked in Bella's voice "just gonna do some song writing." she said then Beat does the unexpected and kisses "Bella what're you doing?" Breeze asked

we start laughing but we cover our mouths since Bass has to have his hands out to disguise Beat looks like Beat now "wait Beat?" Breeze asked confused then we open the closet door and uncover our mouths and fall onto the floor "that was so fucking funny that was unexpected." I said laughing "my side hurts." Bass said

Breeze walks over and kicks me "ow! that hurt!" I said in pain


End file.
